ladies and gentlemen i love you rory!
by A Song Of Agony
Summary: it takes place about three days before rory's grduation, and on her graduation. jess left to california, and rory brokeup with jess. they're both miserable. but there's a surprise on her graduation.
1. Default Chapter

Ladies and gentlemen- I love you Rory!

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino 

Chapter 1: I'm fine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory are walking towards Luke's.

Lorelai: Wow, my daughter is valedictorian! That is so cool!

Rory: yup. (Sounding upset)

Lorelai: Rory, honey, are you sure you are alright?

Rory: peachy. 

Lorelai: Seriously, you have been looking all pale and-

Luke: Hey, what will it be?

Lorelai: The usual.

Luke: That's all you're going to say? No-

Rory: Hey Luke, do you mind if I use your bathroom? Upstairs? 

Luke: No, go ahead.

(Rory leaves the table and goes upstairs)

Luke: Is she alright?

Lorelai: Not even a little. She's been like that since she broke up with Jess. She really misses him.

Luke: He misses her too.

Lorelai: how do you-

Luke: I know because he told me over the phone. At first I thought he was sick, but he was really serious. He's not over her yet.

(You see Rory upstairs in Jess' room. She lies down on his bed. She pulls out _Howl_ from her jacket and starts to read out loud. You then see a tears rolling down her cheeks.)

Lorelai: Neither is Rory.

(Rory comes back downstairs. Lorelai or Luke don't ask her where she was, since they both knew what she was doing)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: hi everybody. Please tell me what you think of this!! I hope you enjoyed. I know it was kinda boring, but it will get better, I promise!!

  
  


  



	2. why?

Ladies and gentlemen- I love you Rory!

Chapter 2: why?

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Lorelai are now at home.

Lorelai: Did I tell you how proud I am of you?

Rory: About every five minutes, yes.

Lorelai: good you were paying attention.

Rory: I'm to take a nap. Ok mom?

Lorelai: Yeah, go ahead. Um… Rory? 

Rory: Yea?

Lorelai: are… Have you finished your speech yet?

Rory: yup.

Lorelai: ok, get some rest.

Rory walks into her room and goes to sleep. Lorelai sits on the couch and starts to cry herself. She hates to see Rory so miserable. She can see how much Rory is in love with Jess.) 

Rory woke up about 30 min. later. She sees her mom asleep on the couch. She writes her a note saying she'll meet her at Luke's. When she got there, she went straight to Luke to ask him something.

Rory: Hey Luke. Do you mind if I go upstairs?

Luke: NO, go ahead.

Rory: Thanks.

Luke: oh, and Rory.

Rory: yeah?

Luke: You don't have to ask if you want to go upstairs.

Rory: Thanks.

Rory goes straight into jess' room. Rory stands in his room and says:

Rory: Jess, if you only knew how much I love you. Why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much?

She then starts to cry. She lies down on the bed, and cries herself to sleep.

********************************************************

Lorelai walks into Luke's. 

Lorelai: hey Luke. Is Rory here?

Luke: Yeah, she's upstairs.

Lorelai: I'm going to check on her. Ok?

Luke: ok.

Lorelai goes upstairs and into Jess' room.

Lorelai: Rory? (She sees that Rory is asleep, and she can tell that Rory has been crying. She pulls a blanket over Rory, and goes back downstairs.) 

Lorelai: Luke, I seriously have to do something. I hate to see Rory so upset.

Luke: I don't like it neither. She's not the only one who's miserable. Jess isn't being Jess. No sarcasm, bad attitude. Just a broken heart.

Lorelai: God, I hate this. I don't think it's going to be easy for Rory to get over Jess.

Luke: I agree with you all the way.

(The phone rings and Luke answers it)

Luke: hello, Luke's diner. 

Jess: hi Luke.

Luke: hi Jess. 

(When Lorelai hears the name Jess, she listens very carefully.) 

Jess: so, Luke how's it been?

Luke: it's been good. You?

Jess: peachy keen. Well, I just wanted to say hi and say how's it going. So, well yeah. Uh-

Luke: Rory has been, well not really Rory. But she's fine. To me. Sometimes. I'll make you a deal, you call the diner and I'll tell you how she's been. Ok?

Jess: thanks Luke. Rory isn't there, is she?

Luke: nope.

__

J

ess: ok, well I have to go bye.

Luke: bye. (luke hangs up the phone)

Lorelai: what did Jess say?

Luke: he just asked about Rory. I don't even know why you're asking if you were listening to me.

Lorelai: how dare you accuse me of such a thing!!

Luke: strange woman. (and luke walks away)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Venice, California.

__

Jess is walking down the boardwalk thinking on how much he misses rory. How much he loves rory. But he's scared. He has never loved some one the way he loves Rory. 

Jess: Way to go, Mariano, the first person you have ever loved, and still love probably hates you. IDIOT!!

Jess then thinks of something and runs back to his dad's house.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rory wkes up, and sees she's in Jess' room. She turns side ways and sees jess, laying down next tp her, looking into her eyes. She's about to speak but then he kisses her. One of the best kisses ever. She whispers to him: I love you. He says it too. 

Rory opens her eyes and realizes she just had a dream. She wishes it was true. Rory then gets up and heads for the door. She looks back at the room then goes bacj downstairs.

Lorelai: hey there little one. How did you sleep?

Rory: how did you know I was sleeping?

Lorelai: I went to go check on you.

Rory: oh.

Lorelai: so, are you hungry?

Rory: actually, I am. Hey luke, can I get a cheeseburger with fries please.

Luke: and to drink?

Rory: coffee.

Luke: coming right up.


	3. don't chicken out

Ladies and gentlemen- I love you Rory!

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino 

Chapter 3: don't chicken out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Gilmore house.

Lorelai: so, what movie do you want to watch?

Rory: ummm, The Princess Bride?

Lorelai: ok.

They both sat on the couch and started to watch the movie. Lorelai could tell that Rory wasn't paying attention. Lorelai finally had enough and turned off the TV and turned to Rory.

Lorelai: Rory, please tell me what you're feeling. I can't stand the fact that you're just hurting inside. Tell me!!

Rory: what do you want to know?

Lorelai: why you're always drifting off into your own thoughts. I mean it's a miracle you actually ate today. 

Rory: you really want to know?

Lorelai: yes, I do.

Rory: I hate myself for breaking up with Jess. I miss him so much, it hurts. I can't concentrate, especially in school. When went to Luke's, I just wanted to be in his room. (Rory is now crying) 

Lorelai: its ok sweetie, everything is going to be ok.

Rory: see, that's the thing, it's not going to be ok. I don't have Jess anymore. This is like the biggest mistake I have ever done. Besides you and your support, I need his too. 

Lorelai: come here Rory. (Lorelai holds Rory while she's crying) jess misses you too.

Rory: how do you know? How could you be so sure?

Lorelai: Luke told me. Plus, he called the diner today and asked about you.

Rory: I just wish he was here. 

Lorelai: I know, sweetie, I know.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At Chilton

Paris: hey Rory.

Rory: hi Paris. 

Paris: So, are you excited for tomorrow?

Rory: yeah

Paris: are you done with your speech?

Rory: uhuh. 

Paris: what is up with you? You've been all quiet. Are you feeling ok?

Rory: Paris, I'm fine. I'm just nervous.

Paris: if you say so. (But Paris could tell Rory was lying)

Then they start to walk to class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rory now at home

Rory: hey mom.

Lorelai: hey there offspring. How was school?

Rory: like every other day. Except today, everyone is nervous and excited for tomorrow.

Lorelai: I am very proud of you. 

Rory: and I am very proud of you. You have helped me through everything.

Lorelai: you deserved it. So since we both have done such a great job with each other, I say we go celebrate!!

Rory: where too?

Lorelai: I need coffee, so I say Luke's.

Rory: ok. (Even though she really doesn't want to go there because she will end up thinking about Jess)

Lorelai: if it's ok with you?

Rory: it's fine.

Lorelai: ok then, let's go then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

at Luke's

Lorelai: hey Luke.

Luke: hi.

Lorelai: we both want a cheeseburger with coffee. Please.

Luke: ok

The phone rings

Luke: hello. 

__

Jess: hey Luke

Luke: hi jasmine.

Jess: why did you call me jasmine?

Luke: (whispers into the phone) Rory is here.

Jess: oh. 

Luke: how can I help you?

Jess: I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. (Jess tells Luke his idea.)

Jess: do you agree with me?

Luke: yes. I'll see you then

Jess: bye

Luke: bye

Phone call ends

Luke: here you go.

Lorelai: so, Luke, who's jasmine?

Luke: jasmine? She's just a cousin. She just wanted to tell me she had a baby.

Lorelai: right. (Luke walks away)

Lorelai: you could totally tell he was lying.

Rory: oh yeah.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In Venice, California

Jimmy: so are you sure about this?

Jess: yeah.

Jimmy: you nervous?

Jess: very much.

Jimmy: well, good luck. 

Jess: thanks.

Jimmy: and don't chicken out.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

a/n: I'm sorry I took forever to upload this chapter. I've just been lacking on coffee. Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think. PEACE OUT!!


	4. graduation

Ladies and gentlemen- I love you Rory!

Chapter 4: graduation

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Gilmore house

Lorelai: Rory, my graduate. Are you ready for today?

Rory: yeah. Just a little nervous. 

Lorelai: I am so excited!!

Rory: me too!

Lorelai: to Luke's?

Rory: right behind yah.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

AT Luke's

Luke: hey.

Rory & Lorelai: hi

Luke: coffee I assume.

Lorelai: you assume right.

Luke: so today's the big day, Rory.

Rory: yup. You're coming right?

Luke: wouldn't miss it for the world. What time is it at?

Rory: it's at 4:00.

Luke: I'll be there. (Whispers to himself when he leaves their table). We'll be there.

====================================================

After the breakfast rush everyone leaves. The phone rings and Luke answers it.

Luke: hello?

__

Jess: hey.

Luke: where are you?

Jess: I'm almost in Stars Hollow

(Lorelai walks back into the diner because she forgot her purse)

Luke: nobody's here Jess, so you better hurry when you get off the bus.

__

Jess: ok, bye.

Luke: bye. (Luke hangs up and turns around to see Lorelai staring at him)

Luke: hi.

Lorelai: I forgot my purse. So, you were talking to Jasmine. Cool.

Luke: yeah.

Lorelai: why is Jess coming back?

Luke: let's just say he's miserable.

Lorelai: he's back for Rory, isn't he?

Luke: I don't know. How would I know? Like if jess would tell me.

Lorelai: but he did tell you that he was miserable, he misses her. So let me ask you again, is he coming back for Rory?

Luke: I don't know. (Lorelai grabs Luke's cap). Give me my hat back.

Lorelai: tell me the truth.

Luke: I don't know. Give me my hat!

Lorelai: not until you tell me.

Luke: I don't know.

Lorelai: nope, wrong answer Luke. Tell me!

Luke: fine! He is coming back for her. Happy now.

Lorelai: ha, I knew it. 

Luke: just don't tell her. (Then Jess walks in)

Jess: uh, hi.

Lorelai: Jess. (Lorelai then hugs Jess)

Jess: you sure know how to keep a secret Luke.

Luke: I'm sorry. She kept bugging me, and then she took my hat.

Lorelai: so, what's the plan?

Jess then tells Lorelai the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chilton

Brad: I am very nervous.

Rory: you'll do fine.

Paris: you should be nervous Broadway.

Rory: Paris! You'll do fine Brad. Ignore her.

Brad: thanks Rory. You have once again saved me from Paris' never ending torment. (And he walks away)

Paris: don't trip. (She says as brad walks away) So how are you doing? Are you nervous?

Rory: a little. But I'll be okay.

Paris: well, let's go. (And the ceremony starts)

Headmaster Charleston: now we will have our valedictorian. Miss Rory Gilmore.

Rory goes on the stage and begins her speech.

Rory: Welcome everyone to Chilton's 2003 graduation. Thank you so -

Voice: I LOVE YOU RORY!!

Rory: jess? 

Jess: Rory, I love you. You may not love me too, but I just want you in my life. 

Rory: I love you too jess. (Rory says as she runs down the stage crying and then hugs him). Never leave me again.

Jess: I promise I won't. (Lorelai and Luke start clapping). Rory, you have to go finish your speech. (He kisses her, and she goes back on the stage and finishes her speech)

=========================================================

A/n: I know a lot of you knew that this was going to happen. I wish this would have happened. I have one more chapter to go. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. before you go

Ladies and gentlemen- I love you Rory!

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the wb and Amy Sherman-Palladino 

Chapter 5: Before you go

====================================================

(Rory and Jess are walking down the streets of Stars Hollow.)

Rory: I'm really glad you're back. I missed you.

Jess: I missed you too. I'm sorry you couldn't go to prom.

Rory: it's ok.

Jess: so, you're going to Europe tomorrow. You excited?

Rory: yeah.

Jess: I hope you have a good time. Just don't meet anyone else.

Rory: don't worry, you are the only one. I promise.

Jess: good. I have a surprise for you.

Rory: what is it?

Jess: come on, it's at the diner. (They reach the diner and go upstairs.) close your eyes. (Rory closes her eyes and Jess opens the door)

Jess: open them. (Rory opens her eyes and sees that the apartment is decorated. She then starts to hear the song " Oh my love" by John Lennon). Welcome to our own prom.

Rory: Jess, wow.

Jess: may I have this dance?

Rory: yes, you may. (They start to dance). I can't believe you made me a prom. I mean you, Jess, Mr. Rebel without a cause a guy.

Jess: whay can I say, and you said it yourself, I'm a rebel.

Rory: I love you.

Jess: I love you too.

(They kiss and the scene fades out)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: hey! I hope you liked this story. I just really wish it ended like this on tv. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and look out for of my stories. PEACE OUT!!


End file.
